


How to Kill Your Roommate by Bucky Barnes

by ARealHorrorShow



Series: How to Kill Your Roommate Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Meme, M/M, Moaning, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Voice Kink, bucky gets drunk too much, bucky is an asshole, moans, sex moans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealHorrorShow/pseuds/ARealHorrorShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky barnes is the mouthiest little shit to exist, and apparently that only increases when he's asleep.<br/>Steve thinks he's cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Kill Your Roommate by Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> A spider scuttled its way into my room so I screamed, ran, and out of this horrible situation, a stucky fic was born. My first stucky fic actually.  
> (Stay tuned for an upcoming wing!kink stucky fic. Bucky has a metal wing, and sex happens.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve loves Bucky.

He really does.

They’ve been friends since high school and now they’re sharing a dorm in college.  
The only thing that drives Steve to the brink of insanity is not Bucky’s sarcasm, nor his poorly timed jokes, not even Bucky’s perpetual sex hair that never seems too wilt or wither, it’s his nightly moaning. 

Every night after Bucky drops off, it only takes about ten minutes (Steve has timed it multiple times) for him to start moaning. And you know it would be alright if the moaning was quiet and controlled, and just little gasps of breath, but no. Oh no. because god hates Steve Rogers, his best friend and crush of 5 years has to have loud, drawn out, sex moans that make him very uncomfortable in the trouser region and has him up half the night.

When Bucky asks him in the mornings why he looks so wrecked, Steve has begun to lie and say that he was up late studying, when really, he was cursing every deity in existence. Steve’s pretty sure has covered all the Greek and roman gods. He’s now working on the Egyptian ones.  
Bucky discussed his... habit, with him once before, on their first night together in the dorms, explaining that some of his friends had told him that he is a noisy sleeper, and Steve had brushed it off, thinking it was a snoring problem. 

God, Steve wished it had been a snoring problem.

In an effort to actually get to sleep before Bucky started his sex moans, Steve went to sleep at 8 pm. But around 12 am he awoke to hear breathy gasps and moans of ‘fuuuck yeees oh god yeeeesss” followed by more moans. So he ‘accidently’ dropped his textbooks on the floor, and when Bucky woke up, Steve fervently tried to turn over in the silence that followed and fall asleep. But to no avail.

Tonight was one of those nights.  
A night when Bucky was drunk (not unusual) and had immediately collapsed into bed after sloppily trying to snuggle Steve and eat an entire chicken breast. 

Steve sat and waited. And waited. And waited some more. 

No moans yet, which was odd considering it was past the allotted time for his torture to start.

“If this idiot is dead I’m going to be so pissed. Moans his way through half the year and drives me up the wall, then dies before I can do anything about it…” Steve mutters quietly as he pads over and checks on his long haired friend. 

Steve shakes Bucky’s shoulder and a snort comes from the formers mouth. Steve chuckles and goes to move back to his own bed, when Bucky’s hand (the prosthetic metal one that this rich guy stark had designed for him) is grabbing his arm and pulling him down into the bed with him, and soon Bucky has the blonde tucked under his chin, and is once again, sleeping like a log.

“Well fuck” Steve thinks, and tries to ninja maneuver his way out from his friends embrace. But every time he moves, Bucky unconsciously moves with him, so after five minutes or so of trying to get out of the prison of body heat, strong arms, cologne and long dark hair that is James Buchanan Barnes, Steve gives up and lays there, hoping that buck had drunk himself into a large enough stupor to keep the moans at bay.

He must have royally pissed off one of the gods he’d been cursing because Bucky’s mouth is right next to his ear when buck starts his moaning.

Tonight is not even normal moaning, it’s one of the nights that Steve had to physically leave their dorm room and sleep over at his friend Peggy’s, because he couldn’t possibly keep himself from jacking off if he stayed in their dorm.

These are Bucky’s ‘I’m getting fucked and damn do I like it” moans. And they’re good. So torturously good. Steve is in hell. Literal hell. And there’s nothing he can do about it, because none of his fish type wriggling is getting him anywhere, Bucky’s arms just tighten more around his body and the moans get impossibly louder. The litany of “fuck yes” and “oh god” and “Oh yes fuck” isn’t anything compared to what he hears breathed into his ear at around the 7 minute mark.

Bucky moves a bit and throws his leg over Steve’s thigh and whimpers “fuck master please”

Steve goes rock hard in his pajama pants and decided enough is enough. He throws Bucky’s arm off of him and jumps nimbly out of his friends bed and is back under his own covers by the time Bucky snorts his dumb ass awake. 

Steve just has the covers under his chin when he hears Bucky’s gravelly alcohol laced voice calling out to him.  
“Stevie?”

Steve fakes a yawn

“Yeah buck, what’s up?”

“Where you just in my bed dude?”

Steve stifles a laugh at Bucky’s clueless drunk mind and replies  
“No, must’ve been a dream huh?”

Bucky mutters a yeah in response and falls back asleep with a slurred ‘goodnight Stevie.’

Then the moans start up again.

Steve goes over to Peggy’s and cries about his life over a cup of tea.


End file.
